<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosmopolitan Has A Lot To Answer For… by MsGordo_Writings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472038">Cosmopolitan Has A Lot To Answer For…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings'>MsGordo_Writings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chains [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Misunderstandings, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor does some ::cough:: research</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chains [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cosmopolitan Has A Lot To Answer For…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work belongs to MsGordo (https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile) and has been posted with her express permission in order to preserve it from Yahoo Groups.  If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Cosmopolitan Has A Lot To Answer For…(1/1)<br/>
Author: Karen<br/>
Rating: NC17<br/>
Pairing: D/C<br/>
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.<br/>
Synopsis: Connor does some ::cough:: research<br/>
A/N: Sequel to ‘Chains’</p><p>Dedications: For echo, who else would think of Connor in this particular situation? NOW, about that spankin’…</p><p> </p><p>Dawn Summers sat on her boyfriend’s bed and sighed. Then she crossed her legs and sighed again. “Remind me why we’re doing this?”</p><p>Connor Angel cursed quietly to himself as he pulled his grey clothing up his legs and tried not to fall over as the constricting material stuck to his knees and made him wobble like a weeble. “Because we don’t want our physical relationship to get stale.”</p><p>Dawn raised an unconvinced eyebrow and pointed out quite reasonably. “Connor, we only slept together for the first time a week ago, we barely have a sex-life let alone a stale one.”  She smiled hopefully in the direction she thought he was in. “We’re just-baked-cookie-fresh here. Can I take the blindfold off now?”</p><p>Connor looked up from where he was fastening his hired yellow belt around his firm waist. “No! I want it to be a surprise when you see me.”</p><p>Dawn sniffed. “I’ve been wearing Angel’s good bow-tie over my eyes for the last half hour, I’ll be surprised if I even recognise you when I take it off!”  She shivered slightly in the cool air of the room. “Can I at least get under the covers, please? I’m getting kinda chilly.”</p><p>Connor eyed the shiny blue boots lying on the floor doubtfully and answered distractedly. “Sure, honey.”  He glanced up as Dawn shifted and turned to crawl with blind caution up his double bed, her white lace covered butt wagging tantalisingly at him as she went. He gulped as the constricting outfit he’d just wriggled his way into got a whole lot tighter. “Oh, jeez…” </p><p>Dawn managed to fumble her way under Connor’s heavy blankets and sat back against his pillows with a pout. “Can you at least tell me where you got this brilliant idea from?”</p><p>Connor tore his eyes away from her breasts nearly spilling over the top of her skimpy bra, thanks to her arms crossed grumpily beneath them, and forced himself to pull on the first of the girly boots on the floor. “Yeah, er…”  He cleared his dry throat and made a mental note not to look at Dawn again until he was completely dressed. “I found one of Cordelia’s magazine’s lying around on her desk.”  His brow crinkled as he tried to remember what it was called. “’Neapolitan’, I think.”</p><p>Dawn snuggled a little further under the blankets. “Unlikely Connor, a Neapolitan is either a pizza or ice-cream, not a magazine.”  She paused as a distant alarm bell went off in the back of her mind. “Wait a minute, do you mean ‘Cosmopolitan’?”</p><p>Connor lifted the last part but one of his costume and looked at it carefully before hesitantly wrapping it round his waist. He looked in the mirror and shook his head at his reflection before looking back down at the picture on the box lid and realising where he was going wrong. He untucked the material and moved it from his waist to his shoulders as he answered Dawn’s uneasy question. “Yeah, that was it. ‘Cosmopolitan’.”</p><p>The distant alarm bell began to clang in Dawn’s mind with all the urgency of a ten second warning. She swallowed nervously. “Was there a quiz involved in this article you read?”</p><p>Connor gave a much happier nod at his reflection in the mirror and struck a heroic pose. “That’s right, how did you know?”  He reached for the final piece of his costume as Dawn gave a silent moan on the bed. “Mind you, Cordelia had already filled it out. She’s been really pissy with my dad, they only scored twenty-three out of seventy-five.”</p><p>Dawn was momentarily diverted by the thought of Angel, former Scourge of Europe and all round bad-ass, only managing a feeble twenty-three in a Cosmo sex quiz and allowed herself a quick grin at the fun Spike would have with information. Then the grin died as she realised her own bad-ass and far less worldly boyfriend had also read the article and had been no doubt diligently learning from his father’s mistakes.  She wriggled uneasily further under the covers, well aware of Connor’s habit of taking everything he did dead seriously and the strong possibility that he had taken careful notes as he had read and digested the article. “Uh-oh.”</p><p>Connor eyed himself once more in the mirror and then turned towards Dawn. “Ok, are you…Hey, where’d you go?”  He walked over to the bed and stared down to where the barest hint of the black tie over Dawn’s eyes and a wisp of her dark brown hair could be seen against the cream pillow. “Dawn?”</p><p>Dawn swallowed under the blankets and steeled herself to ask her next question. “Connor, have you been buying…toys?”  Even though she couldn’t possibly see anything under the combination of the blankets and blindfold, Dawn squeezed her eyes shut as she braced herself for his answer.</p><p>Connor barely caught the mumbled question and his face screwed up in confusion. “What like a GI Joe or something?”  He looked around the room and said with cautious interest. “I think I have one my dad bought me round here somewhere. Why, what are you planning on doing with it?”</p><p>Under the blindfold, Dawn’s eyes popped open. “Ewww!”  She struck out blindly with her foot and managed to get a glancing blow against Connor’s leg through the bed covers. “That’s disgusting.”</p><p>“Ow, what?”  Connor jumped back from the bed as Dawn sat bolt upright and reached for her blindfold. “No, don’t do that!”  He grabbed her wrists and forced her hands away from her flushed face. “What did I say?”</p><p>Dawn glared as best she could while completely devoid of sight and said accusingly. “You want me to do something icky with a GI Joe doll.”</p><p>“What? No I don’t!”  Connor tilted his head to the side as he studied his struggling girlfriend and asked curiously. “Exactly what can you do with a GI Joe doll?”  He hastily redoubled his grip on Dawn as she renewed her fight for freedom. “Never mind, I don’t care. I don’t have toys, I have a costume.”</p><p>Dawn stopped trying to pull her hands from Connor’s iron grip and froze. “You have a what?”</p><p>“Role play.”  Connor couldn’t keep the pride out of his voice as he watched Dawn’s slack face. “You dress up as a secret object of desire of your lover’s and make love as you pretend to be that person. Or you play games. You could be the naughty little school girl and I could be the strict school teacher…”</p><p>“Connor, stop RIGHT there.”  Dawn took a moment to picture Connor playing strict teacher to her naughty schoolgirl and was rather surprised when the image didn’t disturb her as much as she thought it would. Then she scowled. “If I take off this blindfold and you’re standing there with a cane and a stupid hat there is going to be big trouble.”</p><p>Connor shook his head. “Oh no, it’s nothing like that.”  He wasted a smug smile on her unseeing face. “This is someone that I know you find attractive. A dark, mysterious anti-hero…”</p><p>Dawn was flooded with fresh horror. “You dressed up as ANGEL?!?”</p><p>Connor leapt back as though she’d spat fire at him. “What? NO! Are you crazy?” He paused and then sputtered. “Wait, you find my dad attractive?”  His eyes bugged and he moaned. “Oh this is just all wrong…”</p><p>“Connor!”  Dawn’s voice came out several octaves higher than usual and she took a moment to bring herself back under control. “Sweetie, I do not find your dad attractive. At all. EVER.”  She reached for the material over her eyes. “Can I please take this off?”  Dawn took the silence that followed her question for assent and winced as she peeled the black tie away and her eyes adjusted to the light of the room. “I love you, you know that. There’s no one else in the…Holy Moly, what the hell are you wearing?”</p><p>Connor winced as Dawn gaped unattractively at him and, feeling slightly stupid, struck a heroic pose with his hands on his hips and braced his legs far apart. “I’m Batman.”  He coughed uncomfortably as Dawn continued to gape and clarified. “The Caped Crusader.”</p><p>Dawn was aware that she should say something, but all that emerged was a pitiful croak. Connor’s eyes flashed in premature triumph behind his shiny blue mask. “You want me bad.”</p><p>Dawn twitched at his arrogant statement and then her shoulders began to heave as great whoops of laughter erupted from her chest. She clapped her hands over her mouth as Connor’s fists fell uncertainly from his hips and he shuffled his feet closer together but she couldn’t stop the uncontrollable bellows of uproarious laughter bouncing off the high ceiling.  He watched through the slanted eyeholes of his mask as the love of his life fell backwards, cracked her head off the wall and then toppled onto her side, laughing her shapely ass off as her carefully made up face streaked with hysterical tears.  Connor’s pointy bat ears seemed to droop slightly. “You don’t want me bad?”</p><p>Dawn gulped desperately for some much needed air and she tried to talk. “I…I…”  Her body shook with laughter again as she pointed. “Ba…Ba…Batman!”</p><p>Connor drew himself up and tried to look dignified, sadly a fruitless endeavour when one was wearing a gray Lycra body suit, yellow utility belt and knee high blue satin boots that matched his swinging cape, elbow length gloves and batmask. Oh, and let’s not forget the incredibly tight electric blue briefs. “I thought you liked Batman.”</p><p>Dawn nodded frantically from her undignified sprawl on the bed. “I…I do.”  She wiped away the tears of mirth and spluttered. “The Ge…George Clooney, Batman. In the…the PVC su…suit.”  She gave another loud honk of laughter. “Not the…the…”  Words failed her once more and she subsided back onto the bed shaking with helpless giggles.</p><p>Connor looked down at his gray chest and then further down at his shiny boots. “There’s more than one Batman?”  He scowled. “But Xander said…” </p><p>His confused and angry mutter sent Dawn off into another howl of mirth. “You asked Xander?”  She curled into a foetal position and clutched her waist. “Oh God, my ribs hurt.”</p><p>Connor tried to run his fingers through his hair and scowled when his hand slipped off the back of his head thanks to the smooth material perched on it. “He’s into films. He told me that Adam West was the definitive Batman.”</p><p>Dawn gulped for air once more. “You look like you should be going to…ga…gay…night at Caritas!”  She peered at him through streaming eyes. “You look so…so…fuunnnnyyy!”</p><p>Connor eyed her as she collapsed once more. “It isn’t that amusing.”</p><p>Dawn nodded frantically. “Yes it is.”  She struggled up onto her elbows and tried to stop laughing. “What were you planning to do?”  With over bright eyes she fought to keep a straight face. </p><p>Connor pouted and promised himself that Xander would pay for his humiliation. “You were meant to play the damsel in distress and I was going to save you.”  He stopped at the helpless snort of laughter from Dawn and waited until she took control of herself to finish with dignity. “Then you were meant to pretend to be asleep and I was going to come to you and seduce you in the dark but never reveal my face.”  He gestured to his head. “Because of the mask.”</p><p>Dawn managed to get her aching body into a sitting position and looked him up and down. “Connor, you save damsels in distress every night, why would you want to pretend to be a hero when you already are one?”  Her lips twitched. “And especially pretend to be one in lycra?”</p><p>Feeling like the world’s biggest fool, Connor shrugged. “I don’t know.”  He looked down at his ludicrous costume. “Batman has a cape. I don’t have a cape.”</p><p>Dawn’s eyes softened at his forlorn tone. “You don’t need a cape to prove you’re a hero, Connor.”  She scooted forward off the bed and stood to smile at him. “Connor Angel is all the superhero I’m ever gonna need.”  Slowly Dawn walked forward and slipped her hands up to his neck and undid the cape to let it fall to the floor. “And this damsel doesn’t need seducing. I think it’s about time Batman got to see just how much he’s appreciated around here.”  </p><p>Dawn stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to Connor’s, nearly putting her eye out on the stiffened material covering his nose.  She softly coaxed his lips apart and stroked her tongue inside his mouth as she found the poppers that held his gray costume together at the back and opened them one by one.  Dawn tugged the costume off one shoulder and then the other before spending a couple of minutes cursing as she tried to free Connor’s well-developed biceps from the clingy material. Finally she managed to bare him to the waist and with grin leered up at him. “Hang on to your hat, big guy.”</p><p>Connor licked dry lips as Dawn fell gracefully to her knees before him, trailing her pink tongue down his smooth stomach as she went, before unbuckling the belt at his waist and letting it drop to the floor with a heavy clunk.  Dawn wondered briefly what was in there and then realised she really didn’t want to know considering the unnerving turn the evening had already taken.  She titled her head back and kept her eyes on Connor’s as she eased his briefs from his butt and pulled them down his legs.  Connor stepped out of them and then allowed Dawn to slip his boots from his feet. Finally he stood before her in just the bottom half of his costume and Dawn looked up to drag her tongue ostentatiously over her bottom lip and then took a firm grip on his lycra suit to shimmy it over his hips and free the tip of his throbbing flesh and brush her lips over the weeping slit she had revealed.</p><p>Connor caught his breath and watched as inch-by-inch Dawn pulled the stretchy material down, kissing and licking his length as it was slowly revealed.  Finally she bared him to the tops of his thighs and slid her hands around to cup his buttocks as she knelt up as far as she could go and took him into her mouth.  His hips jerked as her wet mouth closed around him and the heat of her tongue curled around him in a long caress teasing and stroking the pulsing flesh.  Dawn hummed low in her throat as she felt Connor’s muscles tense under her hands and then increased the pressure of her mouth as he gasped and bucked under her the incredible sensations her mouth was creating.  Long minutes passed as Dawn knelt on the floor and slowly kissed, licked and sucked every inch of Connor’s flesh, one hand leaving his buttocks to softly cup and stroke his sac as he carded his fingers into her long hair and held her head as he thrust gently into her mouth.  Connor couldn’t take his eyes from Dawn’s head as it bobbed up and down against his stomach and all too soon he felt the tightening in his groin that signalled the beginning of his climax.  Regretfully he stepped back and ignored Dawn’s murmured protest to yank her to her feet and crush his mouth to hers.  His tongue forced it’s way past her lips and into her mouth to taste himself on her tongue and his hands streaked down her back to cup her butt and hoist her off her feet to wrap her long legs around his waist.  Dawn gasped as her panty-covered sex came into contact with Connor’s and she rubbed herself hard against him as his hands kneaded her bottom and his mouth savaged hers.</p><p>Connor managed to slip his fingers inside Dawn’s underwear and with one swift tug stripped them from her and throw them on the floor.  He pulled his mouth from hers and whispered harshly. “Hold on to me.”  Dawn obediently wound her arms tightly around his neck then gasped and buried her face in his shoulder as the hard fingers that had ripped her panties off her passed over her bottom and buried themselves inside her. “Ride me.”  Connor thrust his fingers inside her as hard as he could in his awkward position and closed his eyes as she bucked against him. “Ride me, Dawn.”</p><p>Dawn needed no second invitation and braced herself on his shoulders to lift herself up and down on his hand again and again as Connor thrust inside her.  She felt her wetness leak from her to flood over his hand and gasped. “Connor, I can’t take much more…”</p><p>Connor pulled his hand away and lowered her to the floor. “Just a minute.”  Keeping his eyes on hers, he stripped his costume down his legs and then reached for her once more.  The pretty white bra Dawn still wore was torn away without a second thought and Connor kissed away her gasp of shock. “I want this hard and fast.”  He turned her and then shoved her forward to fall face down on the bed.  </p><p>Dawn braced her hands under her on the covers and looked back over her shoulder to see Connor staring hungrily at her exposed sex. She spread her legs wide and waggled her butt. “Come and get me then.”  Connor moved so fast that Dawn gave a scream of surprise that quickly turned into one of satisfaction as he gripped her hips and slammed into her without hesitation.  The force of his thrust lifted her onto her toes and Dawn groaned as she felt herself being stretched and penetrated deeper than she ever had before. “Again, Connor, again.”  She shuddered as he pulled back his hips and pushed hard into her with a slap of his thighs against her ass and then could do nothing but try and keep her balance as he rammed himself hard and fast into her again and again.</p><p>Connor gripped Dawn’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and watched as her skin flushed where his hard thighs smacked against her.  His hips began to piston faster and faster as he approached his climax and he leant forward to slip one hand around Dawn’s waist and down into her soaking wet sex.  His long fingers slipped into her soft folds and he found the raised nub of nerves just above where they were joined. Dawn gave a strangled yelp as he began to rub her with fast, sure fingers and then she screamed as her orgasm overtook her and her muscles exploded frantically around him.</p><p>Connor threw back his head and roared as his own orgasm had his hips bucking wildly against her and he could do nothing but ride out the storm as Dawn slammed back against him.  He held her butt tight against him until the last shudders died away and then they slowly collapsed down onto the bed, Connor brushing lazy kisses over Dawn’s shoulder blades.  It was some minutes before he managed to gather the energy to pull himself up and roll to the side and Dawn managed to turn her head to face him with a feeble groan. “Wow.”</p><p>Still breathing heavily, Connor nodded. “Uh-huh. Come here.”  He raised his arm and waited until she scooted closer to lay her head on his chest with a happy little sigh. “We are so doing that again.”</p><p>Dawn grinned. “Oh yeah. Definitely.”  She couldn’t quite stifle the giggle that rose up. “Holy Orgasms, Batman.”</p><p>Connor’s eyes, that had been drifting closed, popped open to stare in consternation at the ceiling. “Can we please not mention that part again?”</p><p>Dawn’s shoulders began to shake. “But now I know you’re so open to new ideas I was thinking we could get some more costumes.”  She shrieked as Connor flipped her onto her back and began to tickle her unmercifully. “Spiderman, Superman…Zorro!”  She screamed with laughter as his fingers attacked her sides. “Who was that masked man?”</p><p>Connor kissed his girlfriend in a vain attempt to stop her laughing herself unconscious. “Me, and don’t you forget it.”  He sighed deeply as Dawn lost herself to helpless laughter once more. “I’m going to kill Xander.”</p><p> </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>